Kidnapped
by penguinnumber4
Summary: With The Doctor and Rose still refusing to admit their feelings for each other aloud, Rose is kidnapped whilst on an alien planet renowned for its illegal trafficking operations. Few chapters with Torchwood. 10/Rose
1. Awkward Conversations and Tea

Rose was sat with her mum, cup of tea in hand, talking about her latest adventures with The Doctor. She was in the middle of describing how they had rescued an entire planet from being sucked into a black hole with little more than a sink plunger and The Doctor's wibbly wobbly timey wimey detector when Jackie interrupted her.

"So, has he made any advances?" she inquired, with a look of genuine interest and innocence.

Rose nearly choked, "What?" she spluttered

"Oh, you know what I mean, I've seen the way you both look at each other, its plainly obvious, don't tell me that you haven't thought about it. I just wondered whether you'd… you know…" Jackie trailed off, and gingerly sipped her tea, feeling more than slightly awkward.

"God no mum, we're just friends, not together together."

Rose knew exactly what her mother was implying, and though she made it obvious she understood she pretended that she hadn't given it a second thought as she went on to describe the diamond city on applappachia The Doctor had taken her to see, all the while not being able to get her mother's comment out of her thoughts. Truth was, she had thought about it, a lot more than she cared to admit, the last few weeks had been hell for her, with the longer than necessary hugs and the frequent kisses to her forehead, not to mention the fact that his hand was constantly in hers, Rose was just glad that The Doctor was out of earshot for that particular conversation between herself and her mum.

About an hour later Rose had a rucksack on her back that was full of clean clothes and other necessities, after spending a great deal of time trying to explain to her mother that she neither wanted or, for that matter, needed the very short skirt, very high heels and very small packet of condoms she had tried to stuff into her bag.

She walked down the steps of the flat and out into the courtyard of the Powell Estate with her mother to the TARDIS that was waiting for her on the corner of the pavement.

"Be careful sweetheart" said her mother as she gave Rose a massive squeeze

"See ya" called Rose as she walked away from her mum and towards the grinning doctor waiting for her by the door of the TARDIS, and she slipped her hand into his as they slipped inside, leaving Jackie standing in the cold of suburban London, watching her only daughter disappear from the face of the earth.


	2. Yorkshire Dales

That night, after a picnic on a beautiful planet that reminded Rose of the Yorkshire dales, (The Doctor had in fact smugly informed her that it wasn't the Yorkshire dales but a small planet somewhere in the vicinity of the star dubbed by earth scientists as Betelgeuse, to which Rose replied she knew it wasn't the Yorkshire dales she was simply stating that it reminded her of the Yorkshire dales, to which The Doctor gave no reply and continued to nibble at a banana in silence) Rose lay in bed next to The Doctor, listening to the gentle snores The Doctor was making, and the humming coming from the TARDIS's engines.

Rose had been sharing The Doctor's bed for a while now, well before his regeneration. She had initially begun to sleep next to him because her presence prevented the terrible nightmares The Doctor had suffered from when the time war was still freshly imprinted in his memory, and although the nightmares had long since passed, she could never really find it within herself to move back to her old room. It was an arrangement between two friends and nothing more, Rose found herself endlessly wishing it would progress into something further. It was especially frustrating for her when The Doctor pulled her towards him subconsciously, and Rose was made to spend the entire night snuggled in his arms. Not that she was complaining, but it resulted in her getting very little sleep at night as all she could think about was the hard muscly chest pressing into her back and the other sometimes hard muscle pressing into her…

Fortunately for her though, she was lying on her back, quite a bit away from The Doctor, leaving her head clear – though the odd distracting thought was bound to pop into her mind at one point or another during the night - she was thinking about the conversation she had had with her mother earlier that day (god forbid should she find out about her night time sleeping arrangements with The Doctor) and wondered if a relationship with The Doctor really could work? What about the ageing part? Could she really bear it if, as she was travelling with The Doctor, she grew older and greyer and wrinklier, whilst The Doctor, with his ridiculous spiky brown hair, and his 'slim and a little bit foxy' figure, never aged a day, forever young, would The Doctor still travel with her, or would he cast her away once she started to get wrinkled. Rose cursed herself silently for thinking The Doctor would do such a thing, but couldn't help wonder if one day it really would happen.

Rose fell asleep with her head on The Doctor's chest, listening to his twin heartbeats.

The next morning, The Doctor was trying to teach Rose the constellations, pointing them out with his finger showing the little pictures hidden within the spattering of glow-in-the-dark stars on their bedroom ceiling; needless to say, they weren't getting anywhere too quickly.

"So that's Cassiopeia?" Rose asked hopefully pointing at a house shaped constellation

"No, that's Cepheus, you're not far off, Cassiopeia is very bright and shaped like a 'W'. Cassiopeia and Cepheus were the king and queen of Aethiopia in Greek mythology. She was never very nice, always going on about how beautiful she was, how her looks rivalled that of the gods," The Doctor looked at Rose, who looked both unimpressed and a little envious "Of course, she doesn't hold a patch on you" he added hastily

Rose's expression quickly changed to being slightly shocked, before settling into a rather _un_settling seductive smile.

"What are you implying by that comment?" she asked, a seductive look on her face

The Doctor gulped.

Rose looked at The Doctor, his face panicked, and burst into a fit of giggles. The Doctor looked at her, confused, and she simply laughed harder.

"Why are you laughing?" The Doctor asked, completely clueless as to why Rose was laughing so much.

"No, it's just, just," Rose said in between giggles "your face" as she threw her head back and lay on the bed, writhing with uncontrollable laughter

"What? What about it? Is there something on it?" he said, frantically wiping.

"No, no, it was just your expression" she snorted. Rose lay on her back, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down; she sighed loudly and pulled herself of the bed.

"I'm off for a shower, won't be long," she said, perfectly normally, but then the seductive look returned as she added "unless you want to join me"

She kept up the façade until The Doctor flushed bright red and she started giggling like an idiot again, "I was just joking" she called from the bathroom.

But she wished she wasn't.


	3. Banana Milkshakes

**Missing chapter is here, sorry for being so amazingly dim!**

**Penguinnumber4**

**xoxo**

Rose stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. She smirked inwardly at the memory of The Doctor's reactions to her… suggestiveness.

She opened the door a crack, to check The Doctor had gone to the control room, yep, definitely empty, as although she had many fantasies about him walking in on her, she was almost certain it would be beyond awkward for the two of them.

Rose picked out her nicest jeans and a rather low cut top, Rose liked to think of it not as slutty, but as, emphasising her best asset.

She wandered into the control room with a smile plastered on her face to see The Doctor zipping about, flipping switches and throwing levers, as usual, he looked up at her, and grinned sheepishly.

" I thought we'd try, valaxmia, it's a market planet, quite quiet, not very well known, but they have a little café on the corner of a street that sells the best banana milkshake you will ever taste!"

"Really?" Rose asked

"Really"

"I prefer chocolate" she teased

"Rose Tyler, I will never understand the obsession females have with chocolate, what's wrong with bananas, they are an excellent source of potassium!"

"I'm kidding, I love bananas"

"Really?"

"Yes, now just drive, or steer, or… you know what I mean"

The Doctor set the co-ordinates and once again began zipping about; giving the odd control a whack with the mallet for good measure as Rose tried to stay on her feet.

No sooner than Rose had taken one step out of the TARDIS was she immediately hit with the most delicious aroma she had ever smelt, a blend of spices and flowers and baking. She stepped out fully and took in a deep breath, savouring the fragrance.

The Doctor stepped out of the tardis, locked it, then slid his hand in hers as the strolled down the street, nosing at the different things the stalls had to offer.

After an hour or so of window shopping , they rounded into a small looking café, it was quite simple, remarkably like the ones you'd find on earth, except the sign was written in a strange language that Rose couldn't make sense of as the tardis's translation matrix had been playing up recently, she could understand what was being said, but anything written just looked like gobbledygook.

When they had sat at a table, Rose set her handbag by her chair, and picked up the menu, after staring for several minutes, the words finally began to unscramble, by this point it wasn't really much use anyway as The Doctor had already gone up to order two banana milkshakes. He seemed to be taking rather a long time about it, talking to the girl behind the counter. Rose however, was perfectly content with gazing at his rear end.

But then Rose felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black.


	4. Einsteins Flaw

**Hello readers, thank you so much for all of the reviews. This chapters quite a short one I'm afraid but enjoy anyway.**

**Remember to review!**

**Love penguinnumber4**

**xoxox**

The Doctor, after concluding that none of what he had been saying to the shop girl had sunk in, and realising that she had actually lost interest a long time ago, stopped trying to explain the flaws of Einstein's theory of relativity, and turned round with the milkshakes, hoping he hadn't left Rose waiting for too long.

As he approached their table, he saw that Rose's chair was empty. Telling himself that she was probably just on the loo, or something else just as innocent or mundane. He sat down, the niggling voice in his head telling him something was up growing louder by the millisecond, and went to sip his milkshake, but before he got the chance, he noticed her bag, propped against her chair legs. He stood up and looked around the café for her, just to see if she was talking to somebody, but there was no sign of her. He was worried now. If she had gone to the loo she would have taken it with her; she was smarter than to leave her bag unattended.

The Doctor picked up her bag, but as he did, something clattered to the floor, he placed her bag on the table and bent down to see what it was, but stood up as white as a sheet, holding in his an empty tranquiliser dart, he sniffed it.

"Rohypnol, she'll be out for about two hours" he muttered to himself.

Panicked, he removed his sonic from his pocket and quickly scanned the area surrounding their table and found that there was teleportational residual energy surrounding Rose's chair.

So she had been kidnapped, somebody had drugged her, and then just teleported her out of the café, literally, behind his back. Why didn't he just buy the milkshakes and go, why did he always have to talk, he just has to impress everybody he meets, even if they really couldn't care less. And now here he was, Rose taken from him, because he couldn't shut his own mouth.

He grabbed her bag and pocketed the sonic, running out of the café and into the street, faster than he had ever run in his long life, leaving the two milkshakes on the table in the café, untouched, which – had they been in a normal situation – The Doctor would have protested at very loudly.

But for the time being, he was just too worried about Rose.

**Go on, press the big threatening button below that says review, I dare you!**


	5. First Impressions

**Hello, thank you for all the lovely reviews, updating is going to have to be quite scarce as I have so much stuff on at the moment, 2 concerts a week for 4 weeks, I am shattered! Did I ever tell you, Bassoons are very cool! (Oboes are quite cool Socken, but not as cool)**

**I will tell you that I don't intend the rating to go up to M until the very end.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Penguinnumber4 xxx**

When Rose came round, the room was swaying, well; room was being a bit generous. Scanning her surroundings as much as her peripheral vision would let her, she deduced that she was in a cell. The green bars were glowing, so Rose thought it best not to touch them as it was likely that they had some sort of current running through them. It was a very small cell, with metal walls and a small, nasty looking mattress in the corner, upon which, she was lying. Rose heard footsteps coming towards her from outside her cell, and tried to lift her head to get a better view, but immediately regretted doing so, as a sharp pain shot through her head and her vision went blank.

"She should be awake by now" Rose heard a voice say, the second time she woke up.

Her head was killing her, and her eyelids felt like lead. Rose decided to feign sleeping, as the voices outside didn't sound friendly or concerned, just irritated.

"Give her five minutes, if she's not awake by then I'll get the snoodle prong" said a second voice, it sounded quite northern, but then again, lots of planets have a north. Rose didn't know what a snoodle prong was, or what it did, but neither its name nor its intended purpose sounded decidedly positive. She groaned and rolled over, trying to make it look as if she had just woken up, which, under the circumstances, wasn't too difficult as she actually had.

"Nah, save it, she's awake" said the first voice. Rose looked up at the owners of the two voices, and panicked.

The two males looked human, and were entirely clothed in black with balaclavas over their faces. They were both tall and muscly and looked as if they could break her neck with ease and calm.

"Hello Blondie, how you feelin?" asked the northern one, as Rose backed into the wall, suddenly feeling very conscious about the low cut top she had chosen as his eyes began to wander down to her chest. Rose said nothing, but glared at her captors. "Well, if you're going to be like that…" he said as he keyed in a code outside her cell. The glowing bars suddenly disappeared as he strode in, but Rose decided against any escape attempts. He walked towards, her and put one hand in his pocket, bringing out yet another tranq, and for the third time that day, everything went black as she collapsed on the dirty blue mattress.

The next time she woke up she was in an actual room, on an actual bed. The room was very bare though, the walls were ply board, unpainted and bare, probably relatively easy to break down, but Rose really didn't want to risk seeing what was on the other side of the wall, because there would almost certainly be guards. But why? Why had they brought her here? Was it because of her link to The Doctor, did they want to hold her to ransom for some reason? Or…

Rose stopped, very still, shocked, she knew why they had brought her here, this was a market planet was it not? And, most probably, she was their goods. Whoever they were. Every planet has a black market, why should this one be any different. Rose suddenly felt sick, thoughts of what they would do to her swimming through her head, would they sell her as a slave, keep her for their amusement. Rose sat back down on the grimy bed and tried to focus her mind on something else, she scanned the room around her, the bed was a double, and next to it was a bedside cabinet, with three drawers, she opened them. The first one was filled with lacy bras, all very revealing, things that Rose would never wear, she knew she was common, but she wouldn't stoop to that level!

There were two doors leading from the room, one was metal, probably leading out into a corridor of some kind, and the other was, not exactly a door but an opening, draped with curtains, Rose poked her head through and saw a very compact bathroom, with a shower, a loo and a sink. A thought popped into her head, she decided to try the walls, they were probably easy enough to break down with a kick or two, she avoided the wall with the metal door in it and decided to try the wall opposite from the bathroom. She took her stance, and aimed a hard kick with the heel of her trainers. Unfortunately, Rose had put quite a lot of force into the kick, and every ounce of force rebounded and sent her stumbling back onto the bed, confused, she put her ear to the wall and knocked, the resounding sound told her that, behind the ply board, there was a thick metal wall.

Rose walked back and sat on the bed, and took ten deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, she couldn't escape, there was no window, and the only way out was the imposing metal door. She curled up into a ball, and as she sobbed herself to sleep, she prayed to whatever deity would listen, that The Doctor would find her, or at least somebody would help her, because she just couldn't help herself.


	6. Warnings Not Quite Received

Rose had somehow, managed to fall asleep, still grasping the shard of wood in her hand. She was eventually woken up by voices outside the door, footsteps coming closer, keys in the door.

She leapt of the bed and positioned herself by the door, just where it would open, intending to knock the intruder out so she could escape, Rose thought very carefully about what she was about to do in that split second before the door opened, planning it out. But, she wondered, what would The Doctor say about using violence, would he allow it in such an extreme circumstance as this, or would he be disappointed?

Rose didn't have time to dwell on this for long though, as the door was opening, she struck out at the intruder, who just so happened to be the northern bloke, giving him a good hard blow on one of the vital parts of his neck, which should have knocked him out.

It didn't.

He turned round and held the gun that Rose had only just noticed, against her head, she gulped.

"I would strongly advise you not to do that again, sweetheart"

He motioned with the gun for her to walk over to the bed as the bloke behind him locked the door again.

"Now then, there are several things I need you to do for me, and you can either be a nice little girl and do them straight away, or you can struggle and make things very difficult for the both of us. I for one would be much happier if you made things easy, but Geoff here, he likes it when you struggle, because it means he can use his, more persuasive techniques."

Rose looked at the gun, still trained at her head, and something told her she really wouldn't like what The Northerner was about to tell her to do

"Now, take yer kit off"

Rose Blanked.

"Excuse me?"

"Strip, now"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not; Take off. Your Clothes."

"Never in a million years!"

"Do I need to get Geoff over here, little madam? Do as you're told, and take off your clothes. We only want to get the medical examiner to perform a preliminary check on your physical condition; we're not going to do anything unsavoury. Yet."

Half an hour later, Rose was sat on the bed, completely naked, and her eyes squeezed shut as some slimy toad of a 'Doctor' performed various checks and asked questions about her health.

She really didn't think it was necessary for The Northerner and Geoff to have stayed in the room, ogling her, but they were there, and the threat from Geoff that he would… defile her, if she put one toe out of 'line' scared her to death, so she complied.

Pretty quickly though the 'medical person' as she had dubbed him, (Her subconscious refused to refer to him as a doctor or the doctor, for pretty obvious reasons) left, and she was, once again, graced with the presence of only The Northerner and Geoff. Yeay!

She stayed sat on the bed, her arms and legs crossed in a defiant, and frankly pointless, attempt to salvage a scrap of her dignity from the pit of embarrassment into which it had been flung. Pointless.

"Now then Sweetheart, were goin' to explain the ropes to you. We are in charge around here, you are our property, and you will do exactly what we tell you to do, when we tell you to do it." Geoff lectured patronisingly.

Rose looked at them both, and snorted.

"Care to share the joke, love?" The Northerner jeered.

Rose could not believe she was actually sat here, naked, being called property! She probably wouldn't be here for another half an hour tops, The Doctor will have found her by then and they will have disappeared off the face of this god forsaken planet and they would be sat together somewhere, eating bananas and laughing it off. Rose fully intended to sit and wait for The Doctor and in the meantime do nothing, she certainly wasn't taking orders from men who regarded her as nothing more than property, as something that could be sold and bought, as a piece of meat. She felt embarrassed for herself that she had actually allowed herself to be scared by these pigs.

As she sat there, indulging in this… revelation, of sorts, she looked at the two men in front of her and thought of all the ways in which The Doctor would bring them to justice. Because he wouldn't leave them unpunished, not after what they had threatened to do to her, not after the humiliation and degradation they had put her through. The Doctor was a man who abhorred violence, but there are so many other ways in which he could, much more painfully, bring about their retribution, much worse ways. She looked at them, and almost felt pity for them, for the future they were to bring upon themselves. Almost.

"Nothing, it's just, you have no idea about the hell you've unleashed upon yourselves by taking me. No idea."

"That's what they all say love!" Geoff sneered

"True, but 'they' aren't all friends with The Doctor."

"Doctor who love? We've all got a GP!" Rose couldn't quite believe the arrogance and sheer stupidity of some people.

"Ever heard of the Daleks!" she questioned, that would scare them.

"No idea what you're on about love!" he dismissed.

Rose faltered, she couldn't scare them by telling them her best friend was The Doctor if they had no idea who he was, if they were that thick, she had no hope. It was this resigned train of thought she was in when she saw The Northerner falter at the mention of the Daleks, he looked genuinely scared.

"No, you might not, but he does." She began "You're scared of them aren't you? They terrify you. Well if the Daleks scare you, then this is gonna frighten the shit out of you. They have a name for my friend, they call him the oncoming storm, and he is the only think in the whole of creation that can scare a Dalek," The Northerner began to falter, he tried to compose himself, to put on a mask, but Rose could see the fear in his eyes, she knew what she was saying was having an effect on him " and I'll tell you something else, I've met the Daleks, I met the Dalek emperor, and I took the time vortex into my head and I turned him into dust, so you might just wanna think about what you've let yourself in for"

"Haven't got a clue what you're talking about sweetheart, so let's get back to me telling you what's gonna happen" he said, his face completely emotionless, but the fear, still lingering in the back of his eyes, she could tell he was scared of her, but there was no way in hell he was going to let on. She'd gotten somewhere though, she thought to herself.

" You will do what we say when we say it without question, we will send customers in here, you will do what they ask of you, and when their time is up, we will extract them from the room. You will, under no circumstances, leave this room. Food will be delivered to you when we see fit, any questions?" Rose listened carefully to what The Northerner was saying, and the way he was saying it, the way he rattled it off was as if he had said it a thousand times, and a thought occurred to Rose. How many girls, just like her, had he said it to? Girls who had been kidnapped off the street and locked up in these manky rooms. Just how large did this 'business' span?

"Yes, I have a question. How many more girls have you kidnapped and locked up here for your own perverse pleasure and profit? Just how many more girls are rotting in this hell hole?" Rose made sure to look deep into his eyes, hoping to touch the morals inside of this man, no matter how small or non-existent they may be.

"None of your business, love." Geoff intervened "Now put on some underwear cos we've got a customer waiting" he said. And they both strode out of the room.

Rose could have kicked herself for thinking she could spark any sort of emotion, be it fear or morals, inside of them. They were pigs.

She scrambled over to the chest of drawers beside the bed, not to remove any of the skimpy pieces of lace lying inside, but to remove one of the shards of wood she had stashed away. It hadn't been sharpened, but she had to hope it would give whoever came through that door bad splinters. Rose was betting on her original escape plan on working a second time, as she highly doubted the next person to come through that door to have a massive gun strapped to them.

In an act of defiance she stayed naked, not wanting to give them the pleasure of seeing her in lingerie.

She was counting on the element of surprise.

She wasn't counting on being surprised herself.

She definitely wasn't counting on a thoroughly wasted looking Captain Jack Harkness to walk through the door.

**So what do you think?**

**Please tell me if you think Rose is OOC, I had quite a hard time getting her right, lots of rewriting!**

**Cry for help: suggestions on a plot line for The Doctors POV needed desperately!**

**Lots of Love**

**Penguin Number 4**

**Xoxo**

**Don't forget to review! Pressing that button isn't going to kill you, you know.**


	7. Blonde in a Bar

**Just to clarify, this is set pre-miracle day for Jack, but after journeys end for the doctor and rose, as if 10.5 was never created, and rose went on to travel with the doctor, and donna is, somewhere… I'll tell you when I've figured out where!**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've got exams coming up in two weeks, and I am meant to be revising, and I know that half of you won't read this anyway, and half of the people who actually are reading it probably don't want to read any, frankly very poor, excuses. I know it's been over a month, and I am sorry, but I hate authors notes as entire chapters, so you will be glad (hopefully ) to know that I will never do that**

**Penguinnumber4**

**xoxo**

Sat in some bar, on some street, in some city, in some country, on some planet, in some galaxy was a very drunk Captain Jack Harkness.

He had 2 empty hypervodkas in front of him and a 3rd was about to join them, so really, it was no surprise to him that he was thoroughly and completely inebriated. He and Ianto had had a bit of a lovers spat, and it had left him just a little bit depressed, but none of the alcohol on Earth was strong enough. Which was why he had ended up here, completely, irrevocably and thoroughly inebriated, drowning himself in both alcohol and self-pity. The miniscule part of his brain that wasn't intoxicated told him that he had probably had enough to drink and should take himself off to bed, so he staggered out of the bar, across the street, and directly into another bar, where he took up a stool next to a very attractive blonde.

"Well hello there, Captain Jack Harkness, at your service, and who are you?"

She turned to look at the drunk, leering and frankly pitiful man who had sat next to her, and smiled, not with disgust, but with what looked like genuine warmth and pity.

"Jenny, Jenny Smith"

"Well, hello Jenny, and what brings a girl like you, to a place like this?"

"I'm looking for my Dad;" she explained "Somebody told me the owner of this place, Dorium, might know a thing or two"

"Interesting, can I buy you a drink, and you can tell me more about this dad of yours"

"I know what you're trying to get out of me," she said with a smile "but I'm underage, even for this planet, so you might as well give up now"

"Just how underage are we talkin…?"

"Five"

"FIVE!"

"Yes, I'm Five years old, but in response to your previous question, yes, I would love a drink, something with bananas in, I like bananas, bananas are good, you should always bring a banana to a party. My dad likes bananas, perhaps I should look somewhere bananery for him. Bananery, is that a word? I'm not sure if it is, what do you think?"

Looking back, Jack probably should have picked something up from the nonstop talking and banana thing. But currently, he was just too drunk. Having decided he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he got up and left rather abruptly, and rather rudely, leaving poor Jenny wondering what she had said wrong.

Jack however, was now wandering towards the nearest brothel, as he had been left , to use the common term 'high and dry' by the blonde in the bar. 'Mary's den' the tacky neon lighting read. He staggered into the grimy, weathered building, booked the soonest available girl, not bothering to look at any picture they had, and ambled down the hallway, stopping to stare at the scantily clad women dotted about the place, when he found room 10, he pushed open the door, and froze, the only audible sound for the next few minutes being the soft click of the door behind him closing as he stood there, staring at a very angry, very naked, very angry Rose Tyler.

**I know the plot hasn't really progressed much, but I just thought I'd add in some Jack and Jenny fluff, the majority of the ideas in that dialogue coming from my close friend Socken, to whom this link here leads if you feel you need more Jack and Jenny goodness: s/7863638/5/Jack_and_Jenny**

**Please rate and review and notify me of any grammatical or continuity mistakes you find!**

**Pressing the big blue button below this message won't kill you, go-on!**


	8. Reacting Accordingly

The Doctor was sat in the TARDIS, he had a scan running. If Rose was still on this planet he would find her, he had to find her, he … dare he utter the words out loud. No, he had to, he had to tell her, had to finish what he had started saying on that beach, that goddamned beach. If he found her, no, WHEN he found her, he would tell her, otherwise he might lose her forever, he had already lost her once, and they were the longest two years of his long, long life. Even though he had Martha and Donna, his hand still felt empty, the TARDIS was still too quiet, he couldn't lose her again.

The scan would take another half an hour, but the truth was The Doctor didn't really know what to do with himself in that time, he had combed over every inch of that café, checked the security cameras, and the only thing that had been left by her kidnappers was the tranquiliser dart. They had just taken her, and disappeared without a trace. The only thing he could think of was to check if anything like this had happened before, he brought up the planets internet system and searched for 'mysterious disappearances', expecting a few news articles, the odd missing persons website. He wasn't expecting over a million hits. He clicked the first one he came to and it brought up a website, covered with faces, and a number at the top: 1,745,832 missing.

He brought up all the information he had in the TARDIS database on valaxmia, concerning the black market, smuggling rings or trafficking operations. The information he got was as follows:

_**VALAXMIA: renowned for illegal trafficking operations, victims are mainly female tourists, and are either forced to work in brothels or sold as slaves.**_

The Doctor staggered back onto chair, what had he gotten Rose into, he couldn't bear thinking about what had happened to her, because of his mistake, what her future might be if he failed to find her. For once, The Doctor didn't know what to do, that was of course, until the search came up positive and he locked the TARDIS onto Rose's co-ordinates, hoping he would get there before anything happened to her.

Jack looked at Rose

Rose looked at Jack

Jack looked at Rose

Rose looked at Jack

"Jack? What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Blondie! Where's the Doc?

"I'm not here by choice, I assure you. I was in a cafe with The Doctor, blacked out, and woke up here, where two muscly brutes took my clothes and told me I was going to work for them as a _prostitute_. Believe it or not, Jack, I'm not exactly thrilled at my current predicament, but then again, I didn't really have a choice did I? Now back to my original question, What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm, I'm… I'm here… to… RESCUE YOU!" he concluded

"Really?" Rose said with a mix of scepticism, cynicism and sarcasm

"Yes!" he said indignantly.

"Oh, so your surprise at me being here was co-incidental then was it?"

"Yes!"

"Jack, why are you here and not in Cardiff?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably with a guilty look on his face that you could liken to a small child who had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to and was receiving a severe telling off. "I'm taking a break from Earth, Me and my boyfriend had a bit of a spat and none of the alcohol on Earth is strong enough"

"We'll talk later, but right now, we really need to get out of here. I'm guessing your vortex manipulator is currently working?" she said as she glanced down, at his wrist and saw the ominous bulge between his legs. "Jack… _please_ tell me that's a gun in your pocket."

"Well, when walking through a hallway of randy men and very scantily clad women, one can only expect such an outcome as, this" he said as he gestured towards his pants

Rose sighed audibly.

"Let's just go, please"

Rose placed her hand on Jacks wrist as he keyed in the co-ordinates for 21st century Cardiff and they disappeared out of plain sight.

The very next second the TARDIS materialised in the room, the doctor rushing out, looking frantically for Rose. But he had missed them by literally a second.

**Remember, Reviews make me happy!**


	9. Myfanwy Makes a New Friend

**Hello lovely people, if you're reading this now, then that means that you're not bored yet, which must be good! Or you may be bored but just really patient, for which I applaud you. I really am sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I've had exams, and a week on holiday (without internet!), a week being mum, as mum broke her ankle and couldn't walk for two week, and I've had a really severe case of writers block, I got so far with this chapter and then just couldn't think of anything to put! **

**I could probably come up with a dozen more excuses but the likelihood is that none of them are valid. But I've updated now, so that's good!**

**(And I know in chapter 5 I put that it was set after series 3 of Torchwood, but the version of this chapter with Owen in was just too good, so to hell with continuity, the timeline of this story is probably going to be one wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey mess.(Just for clarification, this is somewhere in the middle-end bit of series two of both programmes, after Owen gets turned into a walking zombie and before London 2012 for Rose.))**

**This chapters quite long, so hopefully that kinda-sorta compensates you for the lack of updates.**

**Enjoy! Lots and lots of love – penguinnumber4**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Jack and Rose materialized into a back alley way in the middle of Cardiff, 2009 by the looks of the posters plastered on the brick walls, not that long since rose had last been back to visit her mum. There was a homeless man, looking rather shocked, staring at them from his spot on the ground, covered by a tatty blanket. Well, in all honesty he had good reason to be shocked.<p>

"Jack, coat" Rose hissed.

"Rose we should probably get moving, now is not the time for you to be asking me to strip, as much as I want to."

"No, Jack, give me your coat!"

"Why?" he asked turning round to look at Rose's completely naked form "Oh, right, of course," he said, passing her his coat

"My face is up here, Jack" Rose said as she pulled on his really outdated coat and they began to walk out into the street, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves, but leaving the hobo at the side of the road wondering whether or not that sandwich he had just eaten had something dodgy in it.

* * *

><p>Luckily for the now very chilly Rose, they had materialised only moments away from the Torchwood hub, and they made their way across the bay area towards the perception filter covered lift at the foot of the Roald Dahl Plass. Ever so slightly unnerved by the height of the lift as soon as it descended into the hub, rose stood as still as a rock in the middle of the stone until it had firmly grounded, as, she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was only wearing a coat and nothing else by the weasel-y looking bloke trying to get a view up her legs.<p>

"Owen…" warned a dark haired welsh woman, giving him a glare.

"What?" he asked oh-so-innocently, returning to the fish man he was performing an autopsy on, whilst eating a donut, ever the professional.

Rose looked around the large cavern, it was filled with all sorts of technology, some modern, but most of it way out of its time, from what she could tell, she was busy trying to work out what the big column in the middle of the space was when a huge pterodactyl swept over her head, making her screech with terror, she watched it warily as it went and perched up in the tresses of the ceiling and scratched its wing with its beak.

"Oh don't mind Myfanwy," said the dark haired woman "I'm Gwen, you must be a friend of Jacks, we were wondering when he was gonna get back"

"Hi," replied Rose, still looking up at the pterodactyl with distracted eyes, she had seen stranger, but not in a basement in Cardiff "I'm Rose, where is this place? I mean I know it's Cardiff, and I know about the rift, so I'm guessing from the large amount of non-earth tech in here you have something to do with the rift"

"She's good" noted Owen, pulling of latex gloves as he climbed up the stairs from the medical bay, revealing a bandage around his palm.

"Rose, this is Torchwood" explained Jack, walking back towards them "Things come through the rift, from all over time and space; we get all sorts of weird stuff through,"

"Like fish boy down there" Owen chipped in, still ogling, making Rose feel beyond uncomfortable, he was almost worse than Geoff, but that was a big almost, because, although he looked as randy as Jack, Rose was sure he didn't want to force her into prostitution, which is always a bonus when you meet new people.

"Yes, thank you Owen," said Jack, sounding a bit impatient "Our job is to intercept what comes through the rift and send it back, if and when possible, or put it to good use here"

"That house was called Torchwood," mused Rose, looking vacant.

"Hmmm?" inquired Gwen

"Oh it's just… a while back, me and the Doctor met Queen Victoria and this Werewolf at a house in Scotland called Torchwood, I've heard that name quite a lot actually…" she trailed off, seeing Gwen and Owens shocked looks and Jacks rather amused one.

"Time travel," she told them "used to travel with Jack not so long back," she added, nudging his arm.

"That was a looooong time ago for me though, centuries in fact, The Doc just upped and left me on the game station!" he exclaimed, sounding hurt "I thought I'd been killed, but I woke up, and the Daleks in front of me were gone and there was a load of weird dust, and then I heard the engines. He stranded me in the year 200,100 and this thing decided to take me to the 19th century and then frazzle, leaving me stuck!"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that."

"You were there? I thought the Doc had sent you home."

"He did, but then I came back, couldn't leave ma boys on their own, could I!"

"How did you fly the TARDIS?"

"Remember when Margaret Slitheen opened up the control panel of the TARDIS and looked inside and then turned back into egg?"

"Yep… she was an egg."

"I know! An egg! Anyway, I remembered the Doctor telling us that the TARDIS was telepathic, so I got Mickey to force open the hatch with this massive great yellow truck, and I looked inside, and it sort of got in my head, and I told her where I wanted to go, and she took me."

"Isn't that supposed to kill you though?"

"It nearly did, my head felt like it was going to explode, it was just… I don't know how to explain it, but I could see everything Jack, it was weird, I could see the whole of time and space, and all that is, was and ever could be, and it hurt like hell, it _burned. _So I sort of imagined killing all of the Daleks and it just happened, and then I thought about bringing you back to life, but I wasn't sure whether or not it had worked, but I guess it did, with some VERY unexpected side effects it seems. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, really, it has it's perks, immortality, you couldn't have completely turned off the ageing could you though, I keep getting grey hairs." He complained as Rose giggled at him, both of them having completely forgotten that Gwen and Owen were still stood next to them, jaws on the floor.

"Just be thankful your alive, you. Anyway, the Doctor sort of, took it all into him, all of the, erm, whaddyacallit? Energy? But even he couldn't survive it, it killed him, and, he changed, he did this thing, he called it regenerating, but he exploded with this light and there was a completely different man standing there, same mind, same Doctor, but, at the same time, Completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he looks like a different person, he's tall, and slim, he lost the ears," she said grinning "and he's got really spikey brown hair now, that sort of sticks up all over the place, and he chucked the leather jacket and he wears a brown suit and converse now, with a reaaaally long brown trench coat, he looks ridiculous in it, but I can't get him to wear anything else."

"Sounds like the same Doc"

"Yeaaah"

"And I thought I'd got around" they heard Owens voice pipe up, both him and Gwen looking jealous and shocked and intrigued, but mostly shocked.

"Oh, sorry," laughed Rose, "I forgot you two were there, that was really rude of us, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to finally learn something about mystery man here, he never tells us anything, we're just left to wonder about him." Rose chuckled, looking over to Jack, who was trying to walk away from Owen, who looked kept pestering him with questions, he finally gave up and resumed ogling Rose, completely aware that she could see him doing it, but doing it nonetheless, making Rose acutely aware that she was only wearing Jacks Coat still.

"Errrm, Gwen, could I borrow some clothes please, if it's not too much trouble, at least until I can go shopping."

"Of course," she said smiling "You should have asked earlier, ignore randy pants over there, he's just a perv with nothing better to do, come on, I'll show you to the changing rooms, you can have a shower if you want, I'll lend you some wash stuff."

"Thanks so much Gwen, really"

"It's no problem; you can tell me later how you got in that state though"

"It's a long story, trust me."

"I look forward to it"

Rose smiled as Gwen handed her a bundle of clothes and some shampoo from a locker type thing and gave her instructions to the showers. As she walked down the corridors and into the showers she thought about what the Doctor was doing at the moment, if he knew where she was, no, of course he didn't, if he knew he'd be here, wouldn't he. Yes. Yes, he would be here. She missed him, even though the last time she had seen him was only 24 hours ago by her time, she really, really, _really_ missed him, as she stepped into the warm water, she washed off all of the grubby handprints left there by Geoff and the Northerner, and with them, she tried her best to wash away the memory of why they were there, and tried instead to think about what she would say to the Doctor when they found each other again, would she tell him, tell him how she really felt, that she really, really, truly loved him, and had done since the word 'run'. She smiled at the memory, her heart warming, he'd find her, he always did, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be long before he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, me again, I really could not think of anything to write for this chapter, in fairness it was 2 in the morning, but my mind void of anything remotely original or imaginative I decided to have a little catch-up with Rose and Jack, because in Utopia the Doctor didn't properly explain what h<strong>appened on satellite 5 and I always thought Jack should have been more, inquisitive. <strong>  
><strong>

**And I've decided not to move it up to an M, my plan was for there to be an M scene when the Doctor and Rose were re-united but I think I'll just end it on some fluff, thoughts on that people? Please!**


	10. Ianto's Search for Mugs

**Hello, been a while hasn't it! And for that I offer my sincerest apologies. I have many reasons why I have not updated before now, but they are all long, arduous and not terribly interesting. So, I shall spare you my atrocious excuses, keep this author's note short, and present to you the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, because I spent bloody ages on it.**

* * *

><p>Ianto was busy making tea. Although he had elevated to a much higher position amongst the group than just tea boy, he was still always the one who made the tea. He had had to spend a good ten or fifteen minutes hunting down another mug for Rose, as, for a group who drank a hell of a lot of tea and coffee, he could only really find five mugs, they had at one point had a lot more than five, but Ianto had only noticed they were going missing once they were gone. After a good root he eventually found a stash hidden inside Owens desk. Well, where else were they going to be? He was now, once again the prideful owner of twelve assorted mugs, even if seven of them had varying degrees of mould growing inside them. He had washed them and placed six of them in the cupboard, making a mental note to say something to Owen later, and was in the process of finally making the tea when he heard the sound of engines in the hub, and a sharp gust of wind blew a load of papers off his desk, and straight into the water (What do you call the little stream thing?!) . He sighed and went over to the water and began picking them out, splashing his suit in the process. The engine noise was louder now, but then it suddenly stopped. Looking up he wondered if it might be a ship or something that had come directly through the rift and into the hub, but when he scanned the cavern, of all the things in the world, a large blue police telephone box had just appeared in the middle of the hub. Then, as if a blue box appearing alongside hurricane force winds and the sound of grating engines wasn't weird enough, a tall thin man, dressed in a brown suit, with dark spiky hair and a manic expression on his face jumped out of the box, ran into the middle of the room, eyes searching frantically. He seemed worried and scared and as though he was looking for something, or someone.<p>

"Rose!?" he called out, "ROSE!?"

It was at that point that Jack came legging it up from the cells yelling "DOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOR!" as loud as he possibly could. The man seemed to recognise Jacks voice and sprinted towards him, asking him if he had seen Rose, Jack told him about how he had found her in a brothel and brought her back here and that she was currently showering and changing. The man hugged Jack and then ran off towards the doors of the cells, before stopping and asking which way the showers were, and then running off down the correct corridor. Ianto sighed and took another mug out of the cupboard, but when he went to pour the water, the kettle was empty, which was just a tiny bit irritating.

Rose was drying off with a towel, planning what she would say to the Doctor in her head. Because she _was_ going to see him soon. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind about that. He _would _find her.

Reaching into the pile of clothes Gwen had given her, she was surprised and very thankful that the bra was her size. As she reached to slip it on she heard a banging coming from down the corridor, like somebody was running towards her, she grabbed hold of a towel just in case, and just in time as well, as she saw none other than the Doctor sprinting towards her a huge grin on his face. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he bounded into the changing rooms, even though she had just told herself that she would, without a doubt, see him within the near future, she could hardly believe it, even though she knew when Jack had rescued her from the brothel on Valaxmia that it was only a matter of time before she was back in his arms, it seemed impossible that she should see him ever again, and even though it had been three days at the most, it seemed like an eternity away from his caring gaze. She leapt the remaining few metres into his arms, forgetting that the only thing she was wearing was a towel, which was quickly disappearing south, but she didn't care, she had him back, and she was never letting him go. Their hug was squeezy, and lasted for a considerable amount of time, but it was filled with the love they had for each other. She squealed when the Doctor lifted her up and spun her around in his arms. When they pulled away from each other, the Doctor's hands stayed on her shoulders, and he looked into her eyes, his intense gaze making her weak at the knees.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again" he said, his fingers stroking her cheek. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight in the first place, why did I let you out of my sight? I was trying to explain the flaw in Einstein's theory of relativity to the girl behind the counter when I went to buy the milkshakes and I should have been explaining it to you and-"

The Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence, because Rose attacked him with her lips.

Rose had been waiting for so long to kiss him, and now she was. Her brain was screaming at her, she couldn't think. She didn't want to think. And when the Doctor went from hesitantly kissing her back to deepening the kiss she let him, melting into his body, and running her hands through his mad, mad hair.

It was when the Doctor's hands began to roam her body that she realised, once again, that she was painfully naked. Part of her didn't particularly want to want to stop kissing him, but the rational part of her mind told her that It was just a bit too soon to be jumping into bed with him. She slowly broke the kiss, but then leaped to the floor and picked up her towel, turning away as she rapidly wrapped it around herself.

When she turned back around to meet the Doctor's eyes she was met with that same gaze, filled with love and devotion.

"I love you" she whispered as she cuddled into him, taking care to keep her towel held up.

"I love you too" he whispered back, wrapping his arm around her. This hug was a lot calmer, and Rose felt a tear slipping down her cheek. She had said it, and he had said it back, and she was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotions; love, devotion and relief. Relief to be back in his arms, but also relief that he had said it back. She didn't quite know why she thought he wouldn't, but she really did not want to think on what might have happened had he not said it back, or even implied it, because he had said it, and that was all that mattered.

She pulled away from him for the third time.

"I kind of need to get dressed now Doctor" she said.

"Oh, alright, erm, go ahead" he replied.

"Like now" she said.

"Yup, like I said go ahead"

"Soooo, unless you're going to stay to watch…"

"OH! Sorry, well, erm, I'll just go wait outside then," he stammered as he began to walk towards the door, she smiled at his awkwardness as he walked away.

Hesitantly he stopped, turned back around, and said softly "I really do love you, you know"

"I know, and I really love you" she replied, grinning at him "Buuuut. If you don't leave right now I'm not going to be responsible for my actions"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I mean, I think our first time should be in the T.A.R.D.I.S, not in a changing room with CCTV cameras that feed directly into Jack's office, who knows what he'll do with the recording."

"Still don't understand"

"I'm saying that I can't be looking at you much longer in my current state of undress while were alone without jumping your bones" she said bluntly.

"Oh O.K" he said, still not leaving.

"GO!" she laughed at him, throwing her shampoo bottle at his head.

"Ow!" he squealed "Alright, alright I'm going" he grumbled "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, it's just, that noise"

"It's not funny, that really hurt" he moaned as he walked out of the door.

"Of course it did" Rose smiled to herself.

And as she got dressed she thought about her life so far with the Doctor, which had been amazing, all the things she had seen, but now she and the Doctor had admitted their feelings, she was looking forward to so much more, because that little crush she had had on him when he had been a little bit bald with big ears and a northern accent had grown and grown, and now she knew without a doubt that she loved him, with all her heart.

And as the Doctor waited outside for Rose he thought about his life so far with her. He had been so broken, after the war, he was cold, and murderous and had built a wall of stone around his emotions, because it hurt, he hurt, he murdered his own race, his family, his children, and Rassilon it hurt thinking about that, but Rose had come along, and he had told her to go home, told her that a life with him was dangerous, and yet she persisted, refused to leave, and he grew to love her for that, loving her more and more each day, and she fixed him. She stripped away the walls of stone he had built around his heart and she had gotten him to love her. And even though he had seen everything before, seeing it through her eyes, seeing her amazement at the wonders the universe had to offer, and the smile on her face, had been like seeing it for the first time all over again. And now that they had admitted their feelings to each other, he knew without a doubt that he loved her, with all his heart.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>So, THE END. Although I loved writing this story at the beginning, it just began to take so much effort. So I am SO glad it's finished.<strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed reading.**

**Lots and Lots and Lots of Love**

**Penguinnumber4**

**And remember to leave a review, because they make me happy!**


	11. Pfleh!

**Hello, just ignore this page to be honest, the only reason its her is because when I replaced the authors note in chapter 10 with... Chapter 10, Kidnapped didn't come up as updated, and the lovely people who are following this story didn't get emails.**

**While I'm here, and if any of you are still reading this, I would just like to say thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, this was my first fanfiction, so it was really lovely and heartwarming and fluffy to read all of the reviews you posted. Particular thanks to HeKillsWithHisSmile and JollyRodger1 ; I always looked forward to your reviews!**

**Thankyou also to Socken, TIVAforthewin and ArthurBonnefoy for being my FanFiction inspiration. (Oh, and ArthurBonneyfoy: Pfleh )**

**Love and Kisses from Penguinnumber4!**


End file.
